mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5
"Face 2 Face 5" was originally released on June 7, 2012. Description This episode probably sports our worst audio quality to date, which we apologize for. We figured that an episode that made it sound like we were screaming at you while covered in bees would be better than no episode at all. Outline 06:12 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user Bob123Bob456 2003, who asks: I often fantasize about my wife transforming into the she hulk. Is there any real way to make this happen? I had a dream about her transforming into the she-hulk and was wondering if their is any scientific way to make her really transform into a she-hulk or a she hulk like creature? It would be amazing to watch her turn green, grow huge muscles, and watch as her body burst through her clothes. I will pay ANY amount. 10:30 - My fiance and I are getting married on September 1st, and we're having a bit of a dilemma on our hands. We want a kids-free wedding, but we don't know how to nicely tell family members to leave their youngsters at home. We don't want to beat around the bush or be blunt; the last thing we want is for a bunch of children to show up because we were too vague. Whether this is accomplished by indication on our invitations or through another method, I leave it in your hands. -- Chris from Burlington 13:43 - Y - Sent in by Christian Vizzini, from Yahoo Answers user Ross, who asks: Getting my dog medical marijuana? Help? Okay, my dog has a soar and it wont heal. My dog MAY have cancer, I looked up dogs soars not healing and that is a sign of cancer. I need to give my dog THC to help fight off the possible cancer and help with the pain from the soar. I am on probation so I CAN'T fail my drug test, the weed is strictly for my dog. It will be her first time, should I buy swag or some good weed? I dont know if I should get here super stoned being her first time? 18:21 - Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel (not a Money Zone segment) 19:09 - I'm currently on the job hunt, and it is the worst. I graduated with a BFA in theater design and technology years ago, and although I really love it I want the stability of a more traditional job. The only non-theater job experience I have is one of a brief customer service gig, so my resume is pretty sparse. At this point I am down for anything more or less. What should I do? -- Lindsey 22:53 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Alphonse, who asks: Would you attend church more if they served pizza for communion ceremonies? I would go for the pizza alone. The heck with their dead guy gods and their mythologies. I would be good just long enough for the pizza and beer. 25:27 - I have a friend who will be getting a puppy soon. She is excited, and she would like her friends and family to attend a 'puppy shower' a la a baby shower. So it's a baby shower (gifts are expected). I refuse to participate in this and all puppy-themed events. I anticipate invites to further puppy birthdays, graduations, and wedding parties. How can I decline politely and, when she asks, explain my decision without hurting her feelings or telling her she's crazy. -- Puppy Kicker 29:37 - Sad Libs 34:39 - Y - Sent in by Falek, from Yahoo Answers user Vee, who asks: How do YOU eat a hot pocket? I always get burned :( 38:27 - My wife and I are expecting our first child soon, and we're torn over names if we have a baby boy. We both like some names now, but my wife has suggested naming our child Griffin. She's in love with the name, and wants it even more after listening to some of your fantastic podcasts. My question is, can my baby live up to the supreme awesomeness that is the name Griffin? My concern is him falling short of the stratospheric level that MBMBaM's Griffin has set. Please advise? -- Perplexed Almost-Parent 41:10 - MZ (no intro) - Sponsored by Penelope Popsicle 42:35 - Money Zone jingle (no guitar) 43:06 - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints, with Sydnee McElroy 44:20 - Monthly Observances 49:39 - My boyfriend and I are engaged and getting married in the fall. The issue: I hate the word fiance. Something about it sounds pretentious, like when a college student freshly back from a semester abroad in Italy refuses to pronounce Rocchetta as an English word, but insists on saying "Ros-ketta" with a Mario accent. I know it's ridiculous, but the word "fiance" is to me what "damp," "moist," and other pet peeve words are to others. Could you suggest some other words to refer to my boyfriend until September. Thanks for your help. 54:05 - Y - Sent in by Earl Parsons, from Yahoo Answers user Doctor Terry Genius, who asks: How do I ask my dad to stop kissing me on the lips!? I am 22 years old. He keeps wanting to kiss me. I don't want to kiss him on the lips anymore! How do I ask him to stop? 57:26 - A friend of mine on Facebook asks, what is the girl equivalent of a bromance? I had always figured that girls had the lock-down on hetero bff's since the beginning of pajama parties and group bathroom visits, and that there really isn't any trendy word for it, but I don't want to dismiss the question before I ask the smartest guys I know. 61:34 - Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel (not a Money Zone segment) Audience Questions 63:24 - So we recently got a fourth cat, and people told us it was a mistake. We were like, "well if we have three cats, four cats is not a big deal." The problem is, it's not the fact that she's the fourth cat, she sucks. back-and-forth details given. We can't give her away to people that we know, because they know - we've talked about the cat. We shouldn't have left that out in the open. 69:05 - I have a friend, he's a kind of messy guy. He's kind of a schlubby guy, he doesn't keep great care of himself, but he's very nice, but the issue is that he doesn't seem to wash his socks ever. So, he'll come over to someone's house, take off his shoes, and then it just smells like all hell broke loose. What is the nicest way to bring this up to him and tell him to wash his socks? -- Patrick Foyt 72:10 - I got a roommate last year, and we signed a year-long lease. He was my friend before, and after a year of it it's getting a little tenuous, and now I'm getting to two months left on the lease, and I have made secretive plans with another friend to go be roommates with that person. I still haven't really told him this, and I was planning, "after MaxFun Con that's whenever I'll tell him." -- Jacob 76:45 - Housekeeping 78:26 - FY - Fifteen questions sent in by Vanessa Williams''Probably'' not the actual Vanessa Williams., asked in rapid succession:15 final yahoos, read with loud music playing and bad audio? Fuck you Griffin. --BoxDrop Why is Bruce Willis bald? Need tips on telling the difference between Ben Stiller and Adam Sandler? It turns out that guy in Miami who was eating the other guys face was a conservative, no surprise there? How much does a pyramid cost? What kills aunts fast ? If ur in a car crash with a girl is it still ok to ask her 2 the prom when her legs heal? My son didn't eat his potato salad. Is he gay? How can i be sure i am the real mom to my kid? Is kelly clarkson a virgin? Cowabunga...does anyone still use this term in everyday conversation? During sexual intercourse.. do you put the balls in? Is it ok to defrost chicken in a pool? need to know the 411 on napkin rings? Still i feel intrest for indian moms...wanna talk to them is there any one to share my exact feelings plz.? Are there dogs in the new batman movie? 80:55 - TEENS Quotes On Preparation On Job Hunting Trivia Deep Cuts * Travis compares himself and his brothers to Lennie Small from ''Of Mice and Men'' early in the show. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Marijuana Category:Krista Whalen Category:Video Games Category:Children Category:Sydnee McElroy Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Sad Libs Category:Jingle Category:Monthly Observances Category:Marriage Category:TEENS Category:Face 2 Face Category:Steve Lewis Category:Earl Parsons